True Love Never Dies
by LukesDragon
Summary: Kari is in love but it’s forbidden, Gatomon has lost her love, but both are about to discover that maybe true love never really dies. Songfic to Flip & Fill track “True Love Never Dies”


****

"True Love Never Dies" by Luke's Dragon

****

Disclaimer

I don't own Digimon, the characters or the song. "True Love Never Dies"

****

A/N

It's kinda a strange song to use isn't it? And I'm not usually that keen on dance tracks, but this one just inspired me. Anyway I've been wanting to write a Gatomon fic for a while so this seemed a good base to start from.

~~~

It was five minutes to midnight as a dripping wet figure sat down in the dingy café/bar overlooking the river, the individual in question was a young woman of indeterminate age, although probably between fifteen and eighteen, it was tough to tell. What was striking about her though was the fact that anger seemed to radiate from her. She fixed her coffee with such a glance that the casual observer would think that the drink was responsible for all the worlds ills. She shook the rain out of her soaking hair and dried herself as best as she could with the serviettes provided by the café, although there were no signs banning their use as towels she couldn't help but notice the angry stares the attendant gave her. The girl shifted her attention from her coffee to the unfortunate employee, if looks could kill this minimum wage earner would be too far gone to even need a body bag, she would have been destroyed utterly by the sheer rage coming from the girl with chocolate eyes. Satisfied that no one else was about to challenge her she settled back down to wait. To wait for the one who was indirectly responsible for her fury 

She thought back to the events which had lead to her boyfriend heartbroken , her brother hating her, and why, because for the first time in her life she had made a selfish decision, one for her not for anyone else's sake. She had never meant to hurt Takeru but she couldn't keep up pretending that she had a model life, everyone thought that they were a pair of angels that belonged together. But she didn't want that, she wanted to make her own choice, so was that why she had ended up in the arms of someone she had claimed not to love, despite all his advances, she had never felt a thing for him, and yet…and yet here she was. Taichi had screamed at her, told her she should have never done what she had, that Takeru deserved better than that, that he felt betrayed by her actions. Perhaps she was in the wrong, she knew that, and she had handled things badly but it was her choice, this was her decision, right or wrong she had to do this.

A young man entered the café, he smiled and walked over to her sitting down opposite her the girl was able to notice how sad he looked, in his eyes she could see he was asking himself the same question that she was. The question of whether this was really worth it, if love was worth loosing everyone else over, and if this was really love at all, because I'd hate all this to be for nothing. The two got up and walked out of the café, arm in arm the walked through another wet night, the clock chimed out for midnight as they walked onwards into the night.

"Hikari…?"

"Yes?"

"Are we doing the right thing?"

"Is this really love?"

"I think so"

"Then it can't be wrong, I know everyone will disapprove but as long as I have you…"

"Yeah, it'll all be alright in the end"

"Right we'll be fine as long as we have each other…My Daisuke"

They fell into each other's embrace, ignoring the cold of the night, the sting of the bitter rain and the knowledge that tomorrow the whole world would be out to stop them, but for now there was just the two of them. As they kissed her mind was filled with just one thought, that maybe they were doomed, and that their love didn't really have a chance. She knew that everyone who she cared about thought that she should be with someone else, someone who wasn't Daisuke. She kissed him again, this time her mind was filled with only one thing. _It's going to be tough, but I love you and I want to make this work, so I really hope true love never dies_.

__

True love never dies, true love never dies

The moonlight shadows in the streetlights

Only me and you, a secret rendezvous after midnight

They try to keep us from each other, 

They crucify our love say we're not good enough to be lovers

I want to hold you in the morning

I want to wake up by side got to reason to hide what we're feeling

I want to tell the world about tell 'em all the truth get on the rooftops and shout it

Our love will last forever, true love, true love never dies

We'll always be together, true love, true love never dies

In another, equally wet part of town what appeared to be a cat stalked the streets, taking advantage of the gloom to avoid anyone noticing that this cat had an extremely long tail, at least the length of its body. It also walked on its hind feet and had yellow and black striped paws and a whistle around its neck. With all these points one would think that most people would notice this was not your average everyday cat. Gatomon was always surprised at how humans never seemed to notice what was right there in front of them, although Agumon had said he thought that humans brains worked differently to those of a Digimon. 

Take Kari, her partner for instance, Gatomon had been able to tell right from the outset that her and Takeru were never going to last, it had seemed obvious to Gatomon that they could never last, Kari had her mind on someone else. Lately she had been tearing herself apart trying to decide what to do. _She's always done everything she can to avoid hurting people, and that's a hard thing to do_. Gatomon had never been one for putting anyone apart from herself first, growing up as she had done had made her tough, and perhaps a little heartless. _No that's not really true, I used to have a heart and I used to be able to feel love, but then I had you._ Although several years had gone past the pain of her youth, and of loosing Wizardmon still weighed on Gatomon's mind. Growing up as a servant of Myotismon had made her tough, but also cold hearted, until the day she met another Digimon who felt the same way as her. Wizardmon had been the one ho taught her to open up to her feelings, and to let people get close to her, they had become close friends, but nothing more, there had just never seemed to be the time or opportunities to tell the other how they felt. _And then it had been too late, you sacrificed yourself for Kari and me, I've often wondered you did it to protect Kari, and the digital world, or if you did it for me. I'm not sure which I'd prefer, there's something incredibly noble about dying to protect the world, but then again, I'd like to think I mattered enough to you, that you'd have done it just for me. _

After that day Gatomon had been so busy fighting evil, and protecting Kari that she had no time for anything else, but lately she was starting to feel a little lonely. And even though she tried to fight it, sometimes late at night she wished there was someone there for her, a companion, a friend, a confidant, a lover..? She ofen wondered about this, would finding someone new, as a lover, or even a best friend, would that be betraying Wizardmon's memory? _Or is that just an excuse, am I still afraid of getting close to anyone through the fear of getting hurt?_ The night was giving way to the twilight of early morning, Gatomon was a little surpised, she hadn't thought that she had been out for quite so long. She began to make her way back home before too many people were up and about, anyway she wanted to talk to Kari, she had stormed off out in an angry mood eariler, her and Tai had held the first argument that Gatomon had ever witnessed between the two. She was concerned about her partner, although she had no intention of getting involved in human love lives, not only was hers complex enough, but there seemed to be far more yelling involved with humans. Or at least that's what it seemed like from watching Tai. Gatomon walked onwards through the shadows cast by the rising sun, wondering, much as Kari had done eariler that night if love could die. But in Gatomon's case it was for a different reason, she was hoping with all her heart that it would, that love would die, and all her memories would haunt her no longer. _Maybe it's time to move on but I don't think I can, because I still think about him every step of the way. If I didn't still care about him, maybe I could get on with my life, but I can't forget him. That's why I hope it will, but I don't think it can, can anyone tell me if true love ever really dies?_

Our love will last forever, true love, true love never dies

We'll always dream together true love

True love never dies, True love never dies, True love never dies, True love never dies

The moonlight shadows in the streetlights

Only me and you, a secret rendezvous after midnight

They try to keep us from each other

They crucify our love say we're not good enough to be lovers

Our love will last forever, true love, true love never dies

We'll always be together, true love, true love never dies

Our love will last forever, true love, true love never dies

We'll always be together, true love

Our love will last forever, true love, true love never dies

We'll always be together, true love


End file.
